The Shooting Star and The Isosceles Monster
by BillCiphersShootingStar
Summary: Bill is wandering around the Dreamscape one day when suddenly, he has an idea on how to get revenge on the Pines family. With the help of Stanley Pines, he gets a job at the shack. But, what happens when he falls in love? (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!) MabelxBill OCxBill (Just a teeny bit in one chap) T for swearing and stuff. ABSOLUTELY NO PINECEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi So, this is my first MaBill Story….DONT HATE! There is lots of 'implied' STANS TWIN THEORY! (Basically sayin' there gonna be Stanley)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS THE OH SO POWERFUL AND HIGH AND MIGHTY ALEX HIRSCH DOES!**

**Chapter 1:**

Bill had been stumbling about in the dreamscape for awhile now. He pulled out a snack as he hadn't eaten in hours now. Of course, he didn't have to, in the dreamscape he could do anything he wanted. But, he had always been weird. Heck! If you searched up Insane in the dictionary his face would be next to it. But, then again, he didn't really have much of a face, only an eye. He bit out of the granola bar he had floating next to him and sat down. "How can I exact my revenge?" He asked aloud. He knew all of course, just not all about him… "Are you ever gonna feed me?" a voice asked. "You're in the dreamscape, you don't need to" he replied, mouth full of granola. "But, I'm still human and besides, I'm used to eating. So what's for lunch?" Bill just scoffed "What makes you think I'm going to feed _you?" _ The voice replied, with the same sarcastic tone "Because I'm hungry" Bill laughed at his response and snapped a pizza into the mans hands "finally." he said reaching into the box for a slice. "Stanley, are you smart?" Bill suddenly asked him. "I like to think so." He said trailing off "_Why?" _ Bill looked dead serious into his eyes. "I know exactly how I'm going to exact my revenge into the Pines family, and you're going to help me."

**Back at the shack…..**

"Checkmate!" Mabel screeched, pumping her fist into the air. "Do you even know how to play this game?" her twin asked. "Nope!" Just then, a knock was heard at the door. "GRUNKLE STAN! SOMEONES AT THE DOOR!" Mabel shouted at the top of her lungs. A muttering Grunkle Stan was seen walking to the door. "Hello?" he asked when he opened it. A man and a teen were standing at the door "Hi Stanford." The man said "Long time no see"

**OMG DON'T YOU HATE CLIFFHANGERS? I certainly do. That's why ill post the next part…..*DRUMROLL* TOMORROW! Also something to say. **

**There are three books , each one has a sixfingered hand…. 666 OMGGGGGG THE WRITER IS THE DEVIL! Jkjk ENJOY AND SLAP DAT FAVORITE BUTTON WITH YO FOREHEAD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo thank you The Word Nerd 424 for favoriting and reviewing my storryyyyy! Omg I freaked out when I saw that and Bill Cipher4 for their review (and favorite? Idk I was on mobile…)! :D I just posted yesterday! So I decided that im going to post an update *Drum roll* Everyday! Read on young Aoshimas.**

"Stanley" Stanford managed to gasp out. "Yep. Oh and thiiiiiiis" Stanley said pulling Bill out before he could get emotional "Is ….Jason Code!" Bill looked up at him and mouthed "Jason Code really?" Stanley then elbowed his rib and mouthed "It's the first thing I could come up with!" Bill smiled and put out his hand "Hi! Jason Code! I was stuck in the Dreamscape with Stanley until we managed to escape but thank God Bill is stuck back there and can't escape or we would have been goners…" Bill let out a small chuckle and smiled again. "Come in! Come in! Meet the kids!" Stan said, sniffling a little. "Kids!" Mabel and Dipper ran to the door. "Mabel here and Whoa! Who's the hot guy, its definitely not one of Dipper frien-" Dipper stopped her by elbowing her in the ribs "That's enough Mabel! Im Dipper nice to meet you two!" Dipper chuckled and held out his hand for them to shake. Bill blushed at Mabel's blunt statement and held out his hand "I'm Jason Code, and im guessing that's Mabel?" he chuckled and pointed to Mabel "Yeah! But you can call me the girl of your dreams!" She told him. "That's enough flirting Mabel" Dipper said pushing her back into the living room "Buuuuuuuut Diiiiippppppeerrrrr I wanna meet the othhhhhhheeeeerrrr guyyyyyy!" Dipper continued pushing his sister into the living room "Call Me JASONNNNNN!"

** "**Soooo let me get this straight" Dipper said, fastening his hat "You're our _grandfather _and were stuck in the dreamscape with Jason but, you're also Grunkle Stan's twin?" Stanley shrugged "Pretty much, yeah." All of that _was _true except the part about 'Jason'. "How did it happen?" Mabel asked, scooting closer to Bill to which he responded by scooting his chair farther away until he got to the end of the table and fell off his chair. "One day Bill was human, the next day he turned demon and got mad at me, And BAM! Dreamscape." Stanley got straight to the point and shoveled another scoop of ice-cream into his mouth. Bill got himself back onto his chair and straightened his clothes. "Jason, what about you?" Mabel asked him. "Same thing as Stanley." He simply said and picked up his bowl to bring to the dishwasher. Dipper followed behind. "Listen, don't take Mabel too seriously. She's in her boy crazy faze. Though, don't fall in love with her either or so help me I will kick your ass out of town" Bill chuckled at the small boys 'threat' and said "Don't worry pine tree, I won't fall for Mabel. I'd be better off with that kid, Pacifica."

**AGAIN, Slap dat favorite button wif yo fo'head!**

**THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST, ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update is sooo late at night but I got sick and slept….a lot so there might not be an update tomorrow. ANYWAYS TO THE STORREH!**

Bill struggled to fall asleep on the makeshift bed that had been provided for him. Basically meaning he was on a blanket on the living room floor. He had grown tired of watching reruns of Duck-tective and The Duchess Approves. It was almost 5:00 in the morning. "Maybe I'll just stay up all night." He said aloud with a yawn. He closed his eyes. He could finally get some sleep. "Wake up new guy!" Mabel said, pouncing on him. "AGH!" he screamed like a girl and jumped up. "Mornin'" Dipper said blandly, reaching for a cereal box in the kitchen. Bill rubbed his eyes and fixed his shirt "what time is it?" He asked, tiredly. Stanley walked in grinning like a maniac "Why, dear Jason, it's five in the morning! You start work at the shack today!" Bill groaned. "Let me sleep forever…" He plopped down on the floor. Stan walked in the room "Get up kid and eat. You're gonna need the energy!" Bill shot Stanley a glare and silently cursed him. Mabel grinned. "You're working the register with me today!" Oh dear dreamscape….

"Thank you for visiting Mr. Mystery's Mystery Shack! Come Again!" Mabel told Tyler, who decided on both the Puma Shirt _and _the Panther Shirt. "Okay kids break time!" Stan shouted across the room "Yes!" Dipper and Mabel grinned and pumped their fists into the air. "Today's the fair!" Dipper said to Mabel "Yeah! Jason, why don't you come with us?" Bill stopped to think 'Should I say yes? It would give me a chance to get closer to the kids so they would trust me…' "Sure." Bill shrugged. "W-Wendy, do you wanna come to the fair with us?" Dipper stuttered. "Sure, who's the new guy?" She questioned. "I'm Jason" Bill said, walking out the door. "Cool, I'm Wendy. How old are you? I'm 15." She said. Bill thought a moment 'yeah. Become friends with the worker. Make everyone trust you…" "Me too." Bill said. As they walked to the fair Mabel sang one of her favorite songs "I stretched my hands up to the sky we danced with monsters through the night Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh. I'm never gonna look back Whoa, never gonna give it up No, please don't wake me now. Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh

This is gonna be the best day of my liiife my li-i-i-i-i-i-ife." Mabel, Wendy, and Dipper sang. "You know Jason; you really missed out on music. You know, like Sev'ral Timez." Mabel told him "Girl you got me ackin so cray-cray! Cray cray! You tell me that you won't be my babyyyy! We aint threatening'" Dipper held his ears "Mabel, that's not music." Mabel stuck her tongue out at Dipper. "And you would know Mr. Caper Case Caper!" Dipper ignored her. "We're here" Wendy said as they arrived to the fairgrounds.

"And that is what cotton candy tastes like" Mabel grinned. "Mabel, I know what cotton candy tastes like" it took Bill all his self-control to call her Mabel and not Shooting Star because she wasn't wearing her shooting star sweater. "Wendy! Let's show Jason what a roller coaster is like!" Mabel said "Why wouldn't he know all these things?" the teen questioned back "It's a long story. Come on!"

**So tomorrow I might not update a chapter. If not then I'll update three on Monday! Again, HIT DAT FAVORITE BUTTON WIF YO FO'HEAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, as promised 2 chaps today. BECAUSE I finished Science Fair early **** but im seriously sick so, yeah. ANYWAYS TO TEH STOREHH **

"You have to put your hands up" Mabel instructed Bill. They were all on Mabel's favorite rollercoaster. Bill put his hands up and said in the most monotone voice he could muster "Yay." Mabel rolled her eyes and put her hands back up as they were going up a _very _tall hill. "Ready?" She asked. "READY!" Dipper and Wendy shouted. "Wait Wait, ready for wha- AAAAAAAAH" Bill got cut off short as they zoomed down. This time he was really screaming. "WOO!" Mabel shouted as they were going into a loop de loop. "AGH WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE!" Bill screamed his hands up in the air. At the end of the ride, Bill's face was a shade of green and white that would have been concerning if he had not just been on a roller coaster/deathtrap. "I need a bathroom" He said quickly, running off to a building. "What happened to you, Bill? Scared of a roller coaster, scared of a roller coaster." He said to himself, flushing his face with water. When he returned, Mabel was by herself until a certain pest came up to her. "Mabel, mah marshmella!" Gideon called to her. She groaned and told him away "Go away Gideon. I-" Bill walked next to her and stared Gideon off "I'm her b-boyfriend" He said, half retching on the inside, half his stomach butterflies flapping their invisible wings and being as pesky as dreamscape. "Oh, really? Who might you be?" Bill stood tall. "I'm Jason and I think you're _leaving?_" He asked/told Gideon. The chubby 'psychic' walked off, mumbling. "Welp, that was awkward" Bill said. "Y-yeah" Mabel blushed "L-lets go see Dipper and Wendy."

When they caught up with the two, Dipper was busy playing darts. "Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" Mabel and Wendy chanted. Bill used his mind powers to make the dart hit the balloon. "I-I did it?" Dipper said as Wendy and Mabel ran to hug him "I did it!" Bill gave him a thumbs up then cursed himself for being _nice..._ Mabel walked next to Bill "Umm, about earlier. That didn't mean anything did it?" Bill smiled "Of course not, unless you thought-" Mabel stopped him and blushed madly "Oh n-no that's not.." Bill grinned "I'm just teasing you, don't take it so personally" He mentally slapped himself for being nice again. Mabel smiled and walked off.

Later that night, before shop closed, Bill stopped for a minute to think. 'Am I actually developing _feelings?_' He slumped down on the counter 'Maybe I am. Maybe I should ask her…No! You're a dream demon hence the word _demon! _ But, Do I really like her?' Mabel walked into the room "Hey Jason!" he pulled himself together "Mabel" He was going to ask her. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

**YES FINALLY MABILL IN THIS CHAP! The whole time I wrote this I was squealing! WILL SHE SAY YES? SLAP DAT FAV/FOLLOW BUTTON WIF YO FO'HEAD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I kinda left you guys off on a limb didn't I? That's why I posted TWO chapters today! TO TEH STOREHH!**

Where we left off: Bill, Mabel, Wendy, and Dipper went to the fair and had fun riding on roller coasters which Bill got sick on. When he came out of the bathroom a certain chubby psychic was hitting on Mabel. He pretended to be her boyfriend and developed feelings and niceness and friendship! (:P FIREEEENDSHIIIIP) Later that night at the shack he asked Mabel out WILL SHE SAY YES? TO TEH STORREH

Bill stood there for awhile, awaiting her answer. She sat in silence for a minute before squealing and jumping up and down "YES! OF COURSE I"LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Bill tried to hush her but it was too late. "Mabel! You better not be harassing any customers back there!" Stan shouted from the living room "I'm not Grunkle Stan! This girl's got a date! WOMP WOMP!" Stan sighed and went back to his paper.

**STANLEH'S POV**

I pushed my glasses up my nose. I had a habit of doing that when I was thinking. As if on cue "Whatcha thinkin' about nerd?" I sighed "Nothing you'd know about, fez." He sat down across from me "Try me." I gave in to my twins attempts. "You know Jason?" Stan looked at me "Yeah?"

"He's Bill."

"WHAT?!" 

"Yeah…"

"How'd he let you out then?"

"I had to promise not to tell and get him a job at the Shack"

"So he could get closer…" 

"Yeah. Except, only problem is, I think he's developed feelings"

"No!"

"Yes. And even worse. The kids don't even know who Bill Cipher is yet…"

"Well…."

"What did you do Stanford?"

"Nothing! This kid, you remember Gideon, right?"

"Mhm.."

"He summoned Bill to get into my mind and you know, steal the code to the safe."

"Ooh how'd you get out of that?"

"I didn't. The kids, with Soos' help got into my mind and beat him."

"How?!"

"Dipper's got Book 3."

"no…"

"Yeah. I activated the portal."

"That's what that light was, in the dreamscape? You made the beacon work?"

"Yeah. I gave his book back though."

"Does McGucket know it worked?"

"He kind of went crazy.."

"What?! I'm going to kill that Dorito" I say, pushing up my sleeves"

"Not so fast hot shot. He's going on a date with Mabel. _We _have to stop him"

"Mystery Twins?"

"Mystery Twins."

**NOOO STANLEY AND STAN NOOOOOOOOOO! I WAITED SO FREAKING LONG! YOU AND YOUR DANG CONSPIRACIES! WHAT IF HE'S A GOOD FANCY DORITO NOOOO! SLAP DAT FAV/FOLLOW BUTTON WIF YO FO'HEAD! FOLLOW MY JOINT DEVIANTART WITH MY COUSIN AND SISTER : blueberryswagamuffins AND EAT A CUPCAKE! THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST, ONWARDS AOSHIMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooooooo STANLEH NURRRR YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY LOVE LIFE (AKA SHIPS) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am so sorry for not updating I was at 'the counselor' (AKA therapy.) ANYWAYS TO TEH STORREHH! Umm but one more final thing. I can't update once a day on weekdays (Excluding Fridays) I will try to update once a day but I'll try to update twice on weekends. After this update doe….I'm gonna take a three week hiatus **** Homework is a pain in the tuckus. **

Bill tugged on the shower curtain, opening it and letting the steam pour out. He grabbed his towels and wrapped one around his waist. Looking for his toothbrush, he noticed a note on the counter.

_Dear Jason,_

_I can't believe I'm actually going out with you tonight! Anyways, some girl came by today asking for you. She looked pretty pissed! Her name was Skylar Atbash. She said she was looking for Cipher? I thought she probably meant Code so I said you were in the shower._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mabel xx_

Bill grinned. He had gotten her under the illusion that he loved her. Bill opened the door with a toothbrush still in his mouth. "Hey Cipher!" a voice piped up. Bill squeaked. "Oh so the all knowing dream demons afraid of a little angel?" Skylar said from his now new (and real) bed in an attic area. "You're not a real angel" he said "You didn't come from up there" he pointed to the ceiling and she pouted. "I _am _a real angel. You know good as well as I do that im their helper. Plus! I've got my wings!" She crossed her arms on her chest and smiled. Bill laughed "whatever you tell yourself shortcake!" Skylar huffed and plopped down on the bed "Listen up, Cipher. Don't mess with Mabel. Leave the Pines family alone." Bill scoffed. "You can't tell me what to do!" Skylar grinned "I am this family's guardian angel and if you hurt them I will break you."

Bill laughed until he was red in the face "You? You? HAHA you got pr-promoted _*Laugh* _Ha! So scary! Oooh!" He pretended to be scared. She huffed and leaned her back against the wall. "Hiya Jason!" Mabel interrupted them and then looked a little upset "who's this? She looks kinda like that Skylar chick…Jason! Are you cheating on me?" Bill laughed "Cheating on you? With _her?_" He burst out laughing and Skylar walked out huffing out once again. Just then, the original Mystery Twins burst in. "Get 'im Stan!" Stan jumped on Bill and proceeded to headlock him "MY DREAM BOY!" From all the screaming, it didn't take Dipper long to burst in the door. "Mabel whats- Grunkle Stan?" Bill was choking, but laughing at their effort and snapped his fingers. He turned back into his Demon form "Ahahahaahahhaha! It's funny how dumb you are!" He laughed "Now, if you excuse me…I have a date with Shooting Star!" He wiped everyone's memories of this event and turned back human. He could do this forever. Or so he thought.

**WHY DIDN'T ANYONE NOTICE BILL WAS JUST WEARINIG A TOWEL?! STAN JUMPED ON HIM FOR FRIKIN SAKES! His poor little friend. (WTGALLIFREY IS WRONG WITH ME?) You guys review like what you think they would have reacted like if they actually noticed he was in a towel. (Why? Because im a lazy potato)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello mah Aoshimas! I decided to end hiatus a week early since I had a freaking awesome idea at school. Trigonometry's a Gideon. To Teh STORREH!**

** Bill adjusted his eyes to the light. It didn't bother him, though, he didn't enjoy it. Slipping on some jeans and a yellow v-neck, He looked in the mirror and smiled. "Looking good." A voice that wasn't his said. He turned around to face the individual. "Don't you know when to leave?" he said to the cheery angel, who was now frowning. She scoffed, "Don't **_**you **_**know when to leave?" He laughed again "You're funny! Seriously though, **_**go.**_**" The angel frowned and disappeared. All of a sudden, Mabel walked in "Hiya Jason! Ready to go?" She optimistically asked. The demon smiled "Sure am, Shooting Star!" He said with feigned joy. Mabel's face contorted into a confused look "Sh-Shooting Star? The only one who ever calls me that is- No! No! No! No! NO! You can't! I won't! I can't believe, I just….CANT!" Mabel gasped, hyperventilating. She passed out onto the floor. Bill chuckled. She probably wouldn't remember. He grabbed onto a cup of cold water and splashed it onto her face. The weary girl awoke, sitting up and grabbing her head. "Jason? What happened?" The dream demon smiled and helped her get up "You passed out. Remember?" She looked confused, "No, I-I don't…" Mabel looked down at her soaked sweater "Aww that was my last clean one!" She sighed "Guess I'll just have to wear something else." She left the room and Bill grabbed his keys to wait outside her door. "I'm back!" She said, opening the door and doing a fashionable pose that would make most men drool. Well, Bill wasn't most men. In fact, He wasn't even **_**a **_**man! "Like it?" She asked. Mabel was wearing a white and yellow sundress going down to her knees, white; sparkling; Gladiator sandals, and her hair in a pony tail. "Ok Jason! Let's go!"**

** Meanwhile at the restaurant, "Thank you Garcon!" Mabel said as a dish of chicken, rice, mashed potatoes, and collared greens was set in front of her. "Oui Mademoiselle" Mabel giggled at the fact that he said 'wee' and then started eating. "Jason, This is so fancy! How did you afford it?" Bill looked at her dumbfounded "Mabel, this is National Coney Island." Mabel shrugged and Bill went back to his smoked salmon when all of a sudden "You! You will not take my marshmella!" Bill rolled his eyes "Listen kid. I don't want trouble." Mabel huffed "Gideon! I don't like you! Get out of me and my boyfriend and my frikkin chicken and potatoes' faces!" Gideon chuckled "I will have you someday…" Bill grabbed her hand and led her to his car. **

** Mabel sat down in the passenger seat and listened to the radio "Hey, Jason. This isn't the way home? Jason?" Bill chuckled evilly and Mabel looked at him "Oh god, this is gonna end up on one of those dates from hell TV shows isn't it?" She tried to grab the door handle and Bill locked the car with his mind powers. "Jason stop! Please, LET ME OUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Bill chuckled "Relax Shooting Star. All will be well." Mabel looked at the demon in horror "No! No! No! No! I'm trapped in the car with **_**Bill Cipher**_**! No! NO!" She pulled at the door handle with all her might. It. Broke. Off. "Shit…" She muttered under her breath. Suddenly the car stopped. Bill grabbed the teen (She's 15 in this story.) bridal style and pulled her out of the car. Tears were rolling down her face now. Bill brushed the tears away "I said relax. All will be well…." Mabel didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon. She opened her eyes. She was in the forest. Bill snapped his fingers and a world of greys, blacks, and whites appeared around her. "Wh-where are we?" Bill looked at her clutching onto his shirt and laughed. Mabel quickly pulled away. "We're in the dreamscape." He finally answered. Mabel noticed the way his hair blew just the right way on his face in the breeze. She couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and leaned in. "Shooting Star? What **_**are **_**you doing? You have never been kidnapped before, have you? Word to the wise. Don't make out with your captors." She couldn't hear him. All she heard was the sound of her heart thumping in her chest. He decided to humour her by kissing his hand and smacking her forehead with it. "Shooting Star! I said, When you get kidnapped you don't make out with your, **_**I have to admit myself, **_**really dreamy captors!" Mabel awoke from her dream world and**__**felt her face. It burned with shame. She cursed her hormones and slapped him in the face. "Ow! What the dreamscape was that for?"**

"**You made me like you! I thought you were cute! You're probably manipulating me or something!" She huffed and stormed away.**

"**Waa-aaa-ait! Where are you going to go?"**

"**Anywhere but here!"**

**Oh ho ho I am sooooo evil. You thought they were going to kiss huh? Wrong-o! This is the LOOOOONGEST Chappie EVA! SLAP DAT FAV/FOLLOW BUTTON WIF YO FO'HEAD !**


	8. Chapter 8

**The LONG awaited end of hiatus is finally here! *stands up and bows* *no one applauds* Screw You ALL! Mabel: I LIKE YOU**

**Bill: YOU LIKE EVERY ONE!  
ME:SCREW YOU!**

**So yeah…. I have tomorrow off AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEAAANNNNSSSSS**

**Bill: Booooo**

**Me: GET OUT! *Snaps Bill out of conference room***

**Bill: AVENGE MEEEEEE…..**

**That means update tomorrow! *Stanley applauds***

**Thank you! Anyways..**

**Stanley: I wasn't applauding at you I was just-**

**TO THE STORREH **

"Shooting STAAAAAR! Where are you? Come out now! Don't make me do this the hard way! Shooting Star!" The demon shouted, growling, and engulfed in blue flames. He heard the faint sounds of sobbing. Running over, he chuckled, "I've got you now, Shooting Star…huh?" He looked at the person standing over the girl, tears streaming down their face. Bill chuckled again "Can't stand the atmosphere, huh? Move outta my way." The angel didn't budge. He tried again to push her, but couldn't "Oh come on, just move so I can-"

"N-no"

"What did you say"

"I-I'm not moving."

"Oh really?", The demon chuckled before counting his snaps

"1" Skylar fell to her knees

"2" She held her chest, still trying to guard the frightened teen.

"3" She disappeared shouting at Bill "Leave her alone! Bill, don't hurt her!"

Bill chuckled maliciously. "Don't run again Shooting Star… You know I wont hurt you." He said leaning over, pressing his nose against hers. Mabel let out a whimper. "Please…" Bill shot up laughing "You really thought I was gonna like _you?"_ Mabel's voice cracked "N-no…" Bill laughed again "You did! Ahahahahahah!" Suddenly, Mabel heard a voice in her head "Mabel don't listen to him! He's not me you don't understand! Don't Listen! Do you hear me? Mabel!" Mabel shook her head "Stop….telling…lies" But the clone continued to talk about how no one could ever love her because she was 'too annoying.' Another voice was heard in her head "Mabel, it's okay I'm fine _we'll _get you out"

**I almost couldn't even finish this chapter because I was so appalled at how clone Bill acted…. Slap dat like/fav button wif yo fo'head.**


	9. Contest

**Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter but...ITS VEEEEERRRRRRYYYYYYY IMPORTANT! I'm starting a TSSATIM short story contest! So basically you can write it about any ships (Except I won't read pinecest. '-') And any type (just pleeeease no gore? Or lemons...*shudders*) It has to be written by April 30th and I need you to PM me about it with a link and Title it TSSATIM Short story contest for BillCiphersShootingStar I'll announce winners on May 3rd! Until then I'll be Watching you!**


End file.
